Brotherly Love
by Mrs. Alex Kurosaki
Summary: In a time long ago, two brothers lived together, grew together, and loved together. But every human has their pride, and pride was the death of their love.
AN: My best friend and I always share 9gag pics with each other, and this one lead to throwing around ideas about how the world came to be populated. She liked my theory so I wrote it out for her. She liked this version, and I hope you will too.

* * *

Long ago, there lived a man. And from this man came a woman. They lived lives full of pleasures, unknowing of their actions. One day, they satisfied the one pleasure they were forbidden to fulfill, and were exiled from their home.

Lost, lonely, and on their own, this man and woman did their best with what they could do.

Food was not always at hand.

Shelter wasn't either.

The land was rough to sleep on, and tough to work, but they made due. They may have moaned and complained but there was nothing else for them anyhow.

The little comfort they had was that they could still enjoy the simple hedonistic pleasures of before. And from those simple joys came the births of two sons.

One son was strong and manly; big like an ox, and fit as a horse. The other was lean and small. His features were more delicate, and he was very much like his mother.

These brothers grew up together, worked side by side, and loved each other very much.

However, with no people around them except for themselves, these brothers soon came to care for each other in a different way, under a different light.

Long gone were the days where their childish squirmishes were just that. No longer did they stay up to watch the night sky, and _not_ get closer for more than warmth. Their hugs were deep and caring, and their worry for each other whenever one would get hurt was past a brotherly level.

One night, with much pleasurable delight, the brothers unleashed a passion unbeknown to them before now. They loved each other with such a fury, their love manifested itself tenfold within the younger brother's being.

For a secret dwelled within this young brother. This secret was that which only a woman was to know: the secret of life. Within this brother's center, there lay a womb. Thanks to all those times the brothers showed their love through their physicality, a seed had been laid, and after some time, this seed blossomed into a new being.

Time after time, year after year, child after child was born.

What had once been a land occupied by solely two individuals, soon became a land abound with little lives.

The mother of the brothers was very happy as she always loved children, but could endure the pain of birth no more than two times. How her youngest son could continually have child after child was beyond her. Yet, she kept this to herself. Why bother bringing up issues if they would only lead to problems?

Surprisingly, though the youngest son was very delicate and small, and not at all as powerful as his brother, this man was in charge of taking care of the animals. He used them to work, eat, and prepare for offerings. Though, he did not have to do much as animals came to him like they do for Snow White.

The older brother, in contrast, was very skilled with seeds, as evidenced by his mastery of seeding his brother time and time again. He was amazing at growing plants, and brought the term "green thumb" to life. He was to plants as bees are to honey.

One day, they brought the best harvests of the season to their Lord. The harvest for both the brothers was equal in magnitude and work, yet their Lord only accepted the younger brother's offering of the best animals.

Somehow, this led to older brother to believe their Lord was questioning his manliness.

"I am the one who is on top!" he had yelled aloud bitterly while alone.

He continued by saying, "my plants are just as good as those animals!"

"My younger brother bends to my will!"

He was so irritated, so mad and upset, he didn't realize where he was walking.

He didn't feel the breeze on his way to his brother's room.

He didn't hear the slam as he stormed in.

He didn't notice the happiness, then confusion, and finally fear in the eyes of his beloved as he made his way toward him.

It wasn't until after he had beat the man he'd spent years side by side with to a bloody pulp that he felt the warmth of blood on his hands.

It was at this point that he heard the final crunches as his fists left his younger brother's skull.

This was the point that he smelled the metallic odor of blood, and tasted it in the air.

With horror, he looked down at his lifelong lover, pulled him to his chest, and cried inconsolably.

Fearing what his family would think, he buried his brother's body rather quickly, and prayed that no one would think about the sweetheart of his brother.

However, he had no such luck as, once he was done disposing of the body, which was when his Lord loudly called to him.

"Cain!" the voice yelled. "Where is your brother?"

The question was simple, yet full of knowing.

Guilt ate at the older brother's heart as he knowingly lied to his Lord and said, "I am not sure."

"But Cain, how can this be? Do you not watch over your brother at all hours of the day?"

Guilt was building in his chest, but soon fear bloomed fiercely in its place at the possibility of what his punishment would be.

"Y-yes, Lord, I do. But as I was a bit upset earlier, I've seen no one thus far."

A loud accusing emptiness filled the air, and within minutes, he could take it no longer.

The sound of blood rushing in his ears, and the sensation of his heart pounding in his chest were too much.

' _Is this what he felt? Is this what he heard?'_ the older brother painfully thought to himself.

With a loud cry, he yelled, "Am I my brother's guardian?!"

But the Lord knew what he did, and let him know: "Your brother's blood cries out to me from the ground!"

Cain was banished from his home, and was never able to work the land as he once had for he was cursed for what he had done to his beloved brother.

Great was his sin, but he did not go without first making sure to prove to the world he was a 'true man.'

Centuries later, he would be called by many names, namely Zeus, for his ways around women's beds were vast and skilled.

However, he slept not only with women, but every manner of female beast he could get his hands on.

Woman, demon, and creature alike.

He fathered many races of man, and many half breeds as well.

The first centaurs, satyrs, mermaids, and sirens alike could trace their lineage back to the one who first sinned.

Many demons also took to this human who bore the Mark of Cain.

They took great pleasure in satisfying the Father of Murder, and helped him prosper in ways he never had.

But soon, his mark left him a message, and with that he settled down and had an official child whom he named Enoch, and whom he named the city of his founding after.

To assure that this situation of anger, pain, and betrayal would never happen again as it did for the brothers, the Lord of Adam and his descendents took away man's ability to reproduce as women do, and made homosexuality a sin. Now, the children of the Lord would never kill for fear that their masculinity was being questioned. And man would never feel the need to lay with creature or demon either to prove this as well.

* * *

End Note: Yes, I know I'm going to hell. But, besides that, what did you like it?

Any questions/comments/reviews are welcome!


End file.
